Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford is one of the secondary characters in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Charlotte is the main antagonist of Season 2, predominantly after she became a mermaid. Charlotte is the granddaughter of former mermaid Gracie, and is the daughter of Annette Watsford. She attended the same school as Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Rikki. Biography Charlotte is the new girl in town and arrives after the girls were given their new powers. She has a passion for art, and grew an attraction to drawing Mako Island. At her old school of Rosewood Secondary College she was one of the best artists. She also has a sudden crush on Lewis, who was initially Cleo's boyfriend. She draws a picture of him, after Cleo claims she needs space to learn to control her new powers, and uses this time to try to get Lewis to go out with her. In ''Missed the Boat'', Charlotte comes up with a plan to get Lewis alone, away from Cleo. Following Cleo's poor exam results, Charlotte takes it upon herself to tutor Cleo, forcing Cleo to study at home, while Charlotte gets Lewis to take her to Mako Island. This allows her to kiss Lewis at Mako, forming their relationship. Becoming A Mermaid Charlotte finds a picture of her grandmother at Cleo's House. After that she starts to get suspicious of Lewis and the girls. This leads Charlotte to break into Cleo's room and steal a film, in which she would discover the existence of mermaids, and that her own grandmother was one. She confronts Lewis with this information, only to end in him denying their existence. In ''Then There Were Four'', Lewis, in an attempt to give the mermaid research back to Max Hamilton, Charlotte secretly follows Lewis and asks Max questions about Gracie. Max confirmed Charlotte's suspicions that Gracie used to be a mermaid. Max tells Charlotte, that although Gracie was a mermaid, he still loved her, and even more so when she was a mermaid. This may have influenced Charlotte into becoming a mermaid, so that Lewis would love her more than Cleo. Charlotte asks Max "how did this happen" in which Max responded with "at the right place, at the right time, magic happens." After arguing with Lewis once again, Charlotte runs off and reviews the film of Gracie's transformation, and determines that Mako Island's Moon Pool could be where the 'magic happens'. She takes a boat and travels to Mako Island, where she goes to the Moon Pool. Charlotte then discovers that Cleo, Emma and Rikki are mermaids, and overhears them mention "the moon". Once the full moon is up, Charlotte recalls Max's words that this was the 'right place', and the 'right time' for the magic to happen, Charlotte proceeds to jump into the moon pool and becomes the fourth mermaid. The next day, Lewis is ready to break up with Charlotte, and meets her on the jetty. She calls Lewis out for being full of secrets, but that he needn't worry anymore. Charlotte then dives into the water and transforms into a mermaid. She arises extremely happy, asking a shocked Lewis "isn't this fantastic?!" The "Super Mermaid" Once Charlotte becomes a mermaid, her true colors come out and the girls don't take her in so well. She initially tries to find out what her powers are, but fails. After a while, she finds out that she has Cleo's power, then Rikki's powers and Emma's powers. This causes her to believe that being a mermaid was meant to happen to her. She titles herself as a "Super Mermaid" and a better mermaid than the other girls, this is due to her mastering her powers faster than the other girls, and having control over all the elements, making her the most powerful mermaid in the entire series. However, this leads to Charlotte becoming egotistical and power hungry. After a power fight between Charlotte and the other girls over Nate, she stops collaborating with the girls, and starts practicing her powers her own way. At Lewis' birthday party, Charlotte locks Cleo and Emma inside her pool room by freezing the lock shut, and uses hydrokinesis to burst a pipe full of water all over the girls, transforming them into mermaids. Rikki manages to rescue Cleo and Emma by using her powers to free them. This leads Cleo and Emma to backlash against Charlotte, essentially ending their friendship. Charlotte in return tells Lewis that he is no longer allowed to talk to the girls, especially Cleo. Charlotte decides to bully Cleo with her powers. "And you call yourself a mermaid, you're pathetic." Furthermore, Charlotte rips Cleo's locket off of her neck, saying it was rightfully hers, since it belonged to her grandmother. Cleo, who is extremely upset, after losing her locket and her friendship with Lewis, and additionally feeling that Lewis doesn't care even a little for her anymore, she runs off to the sea. When Lewis finds out that Charlotte has bullied Cleo, and has stolen her locket, he finally breaks up with Charlotte for good and goes off searching for Cleo, ultimately resulting in Lewis and Cleo getting back together. Charlotte heartbroken, deals with her anger of being dumped by abusing her powers on the girls, after they attempted to warn her of the full moon. Charlotte arrogantly ignores them, after stating that she is the most powerful mermaid, even more powerful than all three of the girls combined, and proceeds to use her power of aerokinesis to push them into the air until Ash comes, reluctantly forcing her to drop them. Losing Her Tail That night Charlotte intentionally walked outside and looked at the full moon, placing herself under a moonspell trance. On this night, the planets were aligned with the full moon, which only occurs every fifty years. This occurrence can draw away the powers of any mermaid in the moon pool when the full moon passes over, forever. (This was how Gracie lost her powers, along with the other original mermaids, Louise and Julia). Charlotte, under the spell of the moon, caused chaos at Emma's house by using her powers to try lure to out the girls to travel to Mako Island, and additionally using Lewis as bait. Charlotte wanted to take away the girls powers so that she could be the most powerful mermaid ever, and so that she would be the only special one for Lewis. Once luring Cleo, Emma and Rikki to the moon pool, the four mermaids fight in a power battle, where Charlotte created a three-headed water elemental snake to attack the girls. However the girls destroy the snake with a powerful electric storm. In one final power fight, Charlotte gets overwhelmed by the girls' Combined Atmokinesis; the very power the girls obtained just before Charlotte arrived in town, and results in the most powerful mermaid being dropped into the moon pool, and stripping Charlotte of all of her powers, forever. Charlotte attempts to win Lewis back, but is unsuccessful, and is forced by Lewis, to give back Cleo's Locket and she indirectly promised to never tell anyone about mermaids. Hence after losing her tail, her locket and Lewis, Charlotte is thought to have moved away in shame. Non-Appearances Charlotte appeared in Season 2, but was not introduced until the second episode, after the girls got their advanced powers. Charlotte was also absent for the episode ''Moonstruck''. Charlotte is completely absent from the show after Season 2 and was never mentioned again. Appearance Charlotte is a cute teenage girl, her hair is mid length and dark red in color. Charlotte is medium weight, and is tall in height. She has a rounder face structure but has a clear skin complexion with no blemishes. She is seen wearing conservative clothing that are usually in different colors. Charlotte wears Cleo and Gracie's locket for the final two episodes of the season. Mermaid Powers Charlotte formerly possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after physical contact of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Charlotte possessed the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydrokinesis With this power, Charlotte could control, manipulate, multiply and generate water in all forms and all other liquids that contain water. Aerokinesis With this power, Charlotte could control and manipulate the air and wind in her favor. Her ability was strong enough to generate winds capable of lifting and holding three teenage girls in the air. Hydro-Cryokinesis With this power, Charlotte could cool down and freeze the water. Cryokinesis With this power, Charlotte could control and manipulate snow, frost and ice. Hydro-Thermokinesis With this power, Charlotte could heat and boil the water. Pyrokinesis With this power, Charlotte could control and manipulate fire. She could even snuff out a fire she had started by just closing her hand. Gallery File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Bscap038.jpg File:24.jpg File:263.JPG File:Karate Nate.jpg Charlotte and Lewis.jpg Charlotte Smile.jpg File:Bscap367.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:Bscap493.jpg File:Charlotte.jpg File:Bscap2226.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 09.jpg File:Cleo And Charlotte.png Screenshot (6).png File:235037.jpg File:ChewisInterested.jpg File:66306 1207315609160 full.jpg File:Bscap3223.jpg File:Bscap363.jpg File:ChewisSass.jpg File:4455617148 53e894bc61.jpg File:Charlotte And Lewis On The Beach.jpg File:293.jpg File:Mako_island_3.jpg File:Bscap0887.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:Bscap044.jpg File:411.jpg File:Charlotte Flirting With Lewis.png File:Lewis And Charlotte Reading a Letter.jpg File:449.jpg File:S02E20.png File:459.jpg Charlotte explores Mako, discovering its mysteries.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334578-250-141.jpg Charlotte knows the power of the moon pool.png Charlotte, mere moments from becoming a Mermaid.jpg Charlotte about to become a Mermaid.jpg Charlotte becomes the most powerful Mermaid in H2O.jpg File:Charlotte in Metamorphosis.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg Charlotte's Metamorphosis.jpg Charlotte ecstatic to be a Mermaid.jpg File:Bscap3551.jpg File:Charlotte 6.jpg File:Charlotte In The Water.jpg File:Charlotte 2.jpg File:Charlotte 5.jpg Mermaid Charlotte waving with gloat.jpg File:Charlotte 3.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg File:Bscap1159.jpg Charlotte beached as a Mermaid.jpg Charlotte frustrated at her transformation.jpg Charlotte dealing with transformation in panic.jpg Charlotte performing Pyrokinesis.jpg Charlotte discovers she is a Super Mermaid.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:0group05c.png Charlotte in Water.jpg File:Charlotte Scared of Ronnie.jpg Mermaid Charlotte being reckless.jpg File:S02E23.png Charlotte causing mischief for Nate.jpg Charlotte struggling to beat the girls in a power fight.jpg File:Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:Lewis' Birthday.jpg Charlotte becomes the main antagonist.jpg File:Chewischeek.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg File:H2O JUST ADD WATER EPISODE 25.jpg File:Bscap3397.jpg File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png File:18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Gdf.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:124847G.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Acquaintances of Lewis McCartney